Partie 03 - La Communauté de Kaamelott - En route pour Imladris
by Captaincosplayyy
Summary: Arthur et sa délégation se préparent à partir vers les Terres d'Elrond...Mais c'est pas gagné.
1. Un départ compliqué

L'aprés-midi était déjà bien entamée, mais la rapidité de préparation des chevaux et des victuailles fut assez remarquable.  
Le Roi Arthur et le seigneur Léodagan terminaient de donner les dernières recommandations à leurs femmes pendant leurs absences.

Le seigneur Bohort, qui n' était pas des plus l'aise à cheval, ne pouvait s'empêcher de contrôler sans arrêt les armatures de sa monture "On est jamais trop prudent, fit-il remarquer à plusieurs reprises, imaginez que j'tombe par terre et que je me casse un bras, on sera bien embêter pour poursuivre le voyage sans souci"

"Pour les p'tits bobos on a Merlin de toute façon" Fit remarquer le Roi de Bretagne

"Ah parce que vous comptez l'emmener avec nous ?" S'étonna le beau-père

"Bah il faut bien !" Répliqua Arthur"C'est dans le protocole, je ne peux pas me déplacer sans une délégation constitué d'au moins un druide, et on a que Merlin de diisponible aujourd'hui." Il marqua un léger silence, le temps de vérifier les sangles de son cheval "Père Blaise sera des nôtres aussi au cas où ça vous interresserait, il est important que l'on garde une trace écrite de ce voyage, du début à la fin. Quant à Merlin, par les temps qui courent, avec les attaques sur la route, on sera pas contre un guérisseur dans nos rangs."

"Ah parce qu'il est guérisseur Merlin, première nouvelle. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu vous soigner, il a appliqué de la purée de cerise sous votre cou." Dit alors Léodagan en riant jaune

"Notre bon enchanteur n'a certes pas la meilleure réputation entre les murs de notre belle forteresse de Kaamelott. Mais l'on dit que dans la nature, il peut agréablement vous surprendre." Répondit Bohort avec un ton léger et rassurant. "Tenez, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, en nous promenant près de la rivière, avec Gauvain et Yvain, il nous a montré la différence entre un corbeau et un pigeon. C' était vraiment passionnant ! Et après, il m'a expliqué que les poissons avaient la capacité de respirer sous l'eau si on les observent bien...Ahhhh les connaissances et la sagesse de notre bon Merlin ne cessera jamais de me surprendre" Termina-t-il le cœur plein d'entrain en vérifiant son sac de voyage.

Le seigneur Léodagan et le Roi Arthur regardèrent vers le seigneur Bohort avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Tiens, bah quand on parle du loup justement" Lança le seigneur calédonien en montrant l'allée du château.

Il faisait bien sûr allusion à l'enchanteur de Kaamelott et au Père Blaise, qui s'avançaient doucement vers la porte du château accompagnaient de leurs montures chargées.  
Père Blaise avait fait atteler une petite monture, similaire à un mulet, tout comme celle de Merlin; Il n' était pas rare de voir ces deux compagnons s'accordaient sur bien des points. Il étaient même, dans la plupart des voyages diplomatiques, reconnus comme tant d'agréable compagnons de voyage, et complémentaire dans les idées de l'un et de l'autre. Le "gardien du culte" comme il aimait se faire appeler, avait convenablement chargé sa monture, contrairement à Merlin qui n'avait qu'un gros sac, ce que le Roi ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

"Bah et vous, vous emportez rien ?" Dit alors le Roi.

"Bah vous savez que la foret c'est chez moi Sire." Répondit l'enchanteur "J'ai pas besoin de fatiguer ma mule avec tout un tas de bazar inutile. J'ramasserais quelques herbes et des champignons que je ferais cuire lors de nos arrêts puis ça ira comme ça."

Le Roi haussa les sourcils devant les propos de Merlin "Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous laisser batifoler la cueillette aux champignons ?"

"Il faut bien ! Sinon comment j'fais pour me nourrir ? Vous le savez très bien Sire, la nature, c'est chez moi, je m'y sens l'aise. La quasi totalité de mes pouvoirs se retrouvent annulé si je suis enfermé entre quatre murs."

"Eh bah retournez-y en foret comme ça vous serez peut-être bon quelque chose !" Rétorqua Léodagan.

"Ah bah voilà , j'lattendais celle là !" S'offusqua l'enchanteur

"Vous l'attendiez parce que vous savez très bien que vous êtes un nul !" Hurla le seigneur calédonien.

"Attention parce que la boule de feu elle va partir et vous saurez pas d'où ça vient" répliqua-t-il

"Mon poing aussi il va partir, droit dans votre pomme, mais lui au moins on sait qu'il sera efficace !"

"Sire !" Lança Merlin en direction du Roi, tandis que lui et Léodagan tournèrent la tête rapidement dans l'attente d'une réponse ou de quelques paroles de défense en sa faveur.

Celui-ci ne manqua pas d'ailleurs, de précéder sa réponse d'une grimace agacée, et répondit d'un ton ironique. "Nonnnn, mais moi j'ai rien contre un peu de convivialité et de conversations enrichissantes comme celle-là, mais quand on me prend pour une bille, j'avoue apprécier moyen." Dit-il en faisant les cents pas autour de la mule de Merlin

"Pourquoi vous dites ça Sire ?" questionna ce dernier d'un air inquiet.

"C'est quoi ce machin ?" demanda Arthur en soulevant difficilement le seul sac accroché à la monture de Merlin

L'enchanteur baissa la tête et répondit en marmonnant

"Bah c'est mon nécessaire de voyage, mes fioles, mes potions, mes parchemins, quelques herbes et des plantes médicinales pour la route. Au cas où on en aurait besoin...Puis pour m'occuper..."

"Mais ça doit faire au moins dans les 300 livres votre machin, votre mule elle penche tellement d'un côté qu'on croirait qu'elle est déjà allongé sur le sol. Je vous avais pourtant dit de prendre le strict minimum. Vous allez faire crever votre mule au bout de cent mètres" Lança Arthur

"Mais c'est vous qui vouliez pas que je prenne ma charrette aussi ! Du coup j'ai dû faire un tri dans mon matériel..."

"Je ne voulais pas que vous preniez votre charrette parce qu'à chaque fois vous emportez tout votre bazar avec plein de trucs qui ne servent à rien, et ne venez pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai !" Dit alors le Roi agaçait en voyant la moue progressive de l'enchanteur "Faire un tri oui, mais un tri intelligent et ordonné , mais tout un bordel et de machins dont je suis sûr que vous avez pas étiqueté la moitié . Tiens au hasard, ah bah pour une fois qu'il y'a une étiquette; C'est quoi ça sang de buse ? Ça sert à quoi c'machin ?" Demanda Arthur.

"Non mais...C'est pour avoir une voix qui part dans les aigues..." Répondit timidement Merlin

"Une voix qui part dans les aigues ?" S'étonna le Roi

"Dans quelles circonstances on peut avoir besoin de ça ?" Demanda Père Blaise qui pris part à la conversation après avoir sortit des feuilles pour écrire

"Mais si, vous savez, c'est pour...Enfin...Contre les...Oui bon, j'ai pas réfléchit à ce point là !" S'offusqua l'enchanteur

"A ce point là ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous voulez me faire croire que tous ces trucs ont réellement une quelconque utilité ? Vous devriez avoir honte... Allez hop, m'en vais te faire un tri là dedans moi tu vas voir !"

A ces mots, le Roi s'empressa de jeter les fioles, flacons et autres bizarreries du magicien au sol, faisant en éclater une ou deux au passage, libérant ainsi une brève et insignifiante explosion lumineuse et autres odeurs nauséabondes en fonction des produits, sous les yeux ébahis de ses sujets.  
Les seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc, avaient rejoint la troupe pendant que le Roi jetait le nécessaire de Merlin, et s'accordèrent sur une arrivée discrète, de peur d'agacer encore plus le Roi; Au bout de quelques minutes, celui- ci finit par retourner complètement le sac, et sélectionna parmi les fioles intactes, quatre d'entre elle pour les remettre en main propre à l'enchanteur de Kaamelott.

"Voiiiiilà , comme ca, vous avez encore de quoi faire mumuse." Dit-il d'un air soulagé "Au moins ça, ça fera pas de mal votre monture et puis ça nous pétera pas à la gueule."

"Vous auriez pu me laisser le soin de choisir les fioles avant de tout casser..." Répliqua-t-il offensé de la situation.

"Vous plaigniez pas hein, je pourrais très bien vous laissez partir avec rien du tout." Dit-il d'un ton sec pendant qu'un écuyer s'empressait de resserrer son plastron de cuir.

"Peut- être mais là c'est comme si j'avais rien du tout..." Ajouta Merlin

"Pourquoi vous savez pas vous en servir de celles là ?" Lança le seigneur Léodagan

"Si Môssieur ! Sachez pour votre gouverne que cette fiole peut me permettre de lancer un mur de flammes de 5 mètres de haut si je la lance devant nous."

"Et alors, c'est pas bien ça ?" Demanda Arthur

"Si. Sauf que pour lancer mon sort je dois combiner cette fiole avec le sang de buse, que vous avez balancé y'a deux minutes ! Môssieur Arthur !"

"Hum...Eh bien...On a qu'à dire...Que j'ai pas réfléchit ce point l " Dit-il en réutilisant les mots employés par Merlin comme moyen de défense, tout en affichant un sourire forcé . "Tiens, Père Blaise, tant que j'y pense, j'vous ai pas oublié. Qu'est-ce...Que...J'ai eu vent tout l'heure que vous n'étiez pas très jouasse pour nous accompagner dans notre voyage,, et j'observe d'ailleurs depuis que vous êtes arrivés, que vous tirez passablement la tronche, c'est les odeurs des fioles qui vous mettent dans cet état où y'a une autre raison que vous souhaiteriez partager ?"

"Non, non, mais tout va bien Sire. Je vous assure" Dit-il en détournant le regard.

"Vous êtes sûrs ?" Demanda le Roi avec un ton insistant "Non parce que c'est drôle...Figurez-vous que l'un des serviteurs vous aurez entendu dire, et je cite : Si je le vois, je lui mets le Christ dans l'oignon; Pour rester plus poli contrairement vos propos." Dit-il en fixant Père Blaise d'un air accusateur.

"Non, non pas du tout, je vous assure, c'est une méprise. Je suis un homme de Dieu, un représentant du Seigneur, un envoyé de la parole du Divin, un..."

"Hop hop hop, vous allez pas me faire tout votre lexique" fit-il remarquer en coupant le Père Blaise. "Non mais..Je sais pas...C'est quand même assez étrange qu'on me rapporte ça, juste quoi...Cinq minutes après que vous ayez été informé de la venue du messager Elfe..."

"Oh, vous savez Sire, c'est...Des p'tites sauts d'humeur c'est...OUI C'EST VRAI !" Hurla-t-il "C'est sale ! Des hommes avec des oreilles pointues comme des diablotins tels les serviteurs la solde du Diable, et qui peuvent vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, je suis désolé , c'est contre la volonté du Tout-puissant. Voilà c'est dit ! Je vous préviens Sire, si on me force à serrer la main d'un seul d'entre eux, je fous le feu à leur foret et je fais un rapport au Pape ! Non puis...C'est quoi cette langue là, l'elfique...On comprend rien quand ils parlent, on dirait qu'il parle l'envers comme des démons et puis...Vous vous rendez pas compte, ça va me prendre des plombes faire la réécriture de leur langue merdique pendant les conversations ! J'vois déjà venir d'ici les ampoules aux doigts ! Non franchement Sire, je serais plus utile en rester ici à m'occuper de ma p'tite chapelle...Allez quoi...Un beau geste..." Continua-t-il en regardant le Roi avec tristesse et un léger sourire évoquant de la pitié.

"Vous viendrez un point c'est tout. Vous prenez part tous les déplacements diplomatique, dussé -je vous faire faire ligoter sur votre monture et bâillonner tout du long !" Répondit-il le Roi avec assurance.

Après quelques minutes de conversation au sein de la troupe sur divers sujets et menu détails sans importance, savoir le temps de trajet, le beau-temps sur la route, la spécialité culinaire chez les elfes, chacun termina de vérifier son baluchon, armes, montures, et autres nécessaires de voyage afin de s'assurer de la bonne tenue du voyage.  
Un déplacement chez le Roi Elrond était une première pour le royaume de Kaamelott, et quelques paysans étaient même venu saluer la troupe avant son départ, profitant de l'occasion pour donner quelques pains faits maison afin de vanter les mérites de collectivité paysanne auprès des elfes. Le Roi passa en revue ses hommes de nombreuses reprises, provoquant l'agacement du seigneur Léodagan comme son habitude; Il en profita d'ailleurs pour rappeler à tous, l'importance et l'impact de ce voyage, et l'ouverture des frontières entre deux mondes, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avaient tout fait pour ignorer l'existence de son voisin, autant que possible.

Les seigneurs Bohort, Karadoc et Perceval montraient un certain enthousiasme qui n'était pas sans impacter positivement l'équipe; Arthur le savait, des chevaliers montrant de la motivation était un plus non négligeable au sein d'une troupe où des caractères capricieux et divergents, pouvaient jouer d'une façon ou d'une autre sur le mental général, surtout lors d'une embuscade ou toutes autres circonstances.

Le Roi Arthur fut le premier à monter à cheval, suivit de près par le seigneur Léodagan, qui ne manquait jamais de bomber fièrement son torse fasse aux paysans; Ils étaient suivi de près par le seigneur Bohort dont la montée à cheval représentait en soi-même une preuve difficile, mais c'était sans compter sur le ridicule de la situation lorsque les chevaliers Karadoc et Perceval durent s'y reprendre quatre fois pour chevaucher leurs destriers sans tomber à terre.

"Dites moi Merlin, le plus simple pour aller en terre d'Elrond, c'est de passer par le portail magique de Djhorben ou de Goubelrerg l'ancien pour éviter de longer la rivière Ouest qui rallongerait le voyage de plusieurs heures ? Sauf si on coupe par l'autre chemin praticable en cette saison ?" Demanda Arthur de Bretagne

"Attendez, un portail magique? Mais c'était prévu ?" Questionna Bohort inquiet.

Arthur, Léodagan et Merlin s'échangèrent quelques regards étonnés par la réaction du seigneur Bohort, dont la simple énonciation du mot portail, semblait l'effrayer.

"Bah oui, faut bien qu'on emprunte un portail magique, on va pas fairre toute la route non ? Sinon on va se farcir dess heures de route jusqu'en terre Elrond, et là, accrochez-vous parce qu'il faut passer par les montagnes enneigées, les sentiers surveillés par les brigands, et tout le tralala de clodo sur la route...Déjà que c'est pas jojo la route , alors si on en plus, on doit se farcir tous les trous du cul de la région...On est pas rendu" Elança le seigneur Léodagan

"Puis ça nous fera gagner un temps considérable, parce que Imladris, c'est pas tout près. Un portail magique, on rentre dedans et pouf on arrive, arrivé à ès...D'après ce que j'ai compris, on a pas vraiment de délai à respecter non plus, je crois ? Surtout que c'est vous Sire qui êtes attendu avec Excalibur, alors qu'on fasse plus ou moins de route...Ça changera pas grand chose"

"Au pire, nous, on connait une p'tite auberge, pas loin sur la route" S'enjoua Perceval comme s'il venait de donner une information capitale "On s'y arrête, le temps de reprendre de forces, pas plus de trois jours, on revient au chateau pour reprendre des victuailles, on repart, on s'arrête de nouveau l'auberge, on se re-repose, on re-revient au chateau pr reprendre des victuailles, on repart on..." Mais Perceval ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par le Roi

"Hop hop hop hop hop, ça va on a compris ! On va se tenir au plan initial hein, ça ira comme ça...Au passage, si c'est comme ça que vous menez bien vos expéditions tous les deux - En pointant du doigt successivement les chevaliers Karadoc et Perceval - je commence à comprendre beaucoup de choses. On en reparlera plus tard." Lança-t-il comme un pique.

"Mais, imaginez qu'on prenne le portail et qu'il se referme sur nous, on pourrait perdre un bras, une jambe..." Dit alors Bohort d'un air effrayé "Ou pire...Qu'une partie de nous n'arrive pas à destination..."

"Dites vous que même coupé en deux, ça changera pas grand-chose aux capacités de certains !" Répliqua froidement le seigneur Léodagan visiblement agacé de l'attente.

"Bon. Alors, on a assez papoté comme ça. En route !"

"Mon oncle ! Mon oncle !"

La joyeuse troupe se retourna pour voir les chevaliers Yvain et Gauvain arriver par l'allée du chateau, jeunes chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Gauvain était par ailleurs le neveu du roi Arthur et le fils du roi Loth d'Orcanie, tandis que Yvain, fils de Léodagan et de Dame Séli, était directement lié au Roi, tant par alliance son beau-frère; Ce que le roi avait toujours du mal s'en souvenir. Les deux compères inséparables, montés deux poneys bien trop petits pour eux, frôlant ainsi le ridicule de la situation, puisqu'ils touchaient terre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là trou du cul ?" Hurla Arthur déconcerté par la situation.

"Mon oncle, ne saurions-nous vous narrer la palpitante conversation que nous avons eu tout l'heure, avec mon fière acolyte Yvain, quant la décision de vous suivre dans votre périple ensemble !" Dit alors Gauvain tout excité par ses propos "Regardez, nous avons préparés de nobles destriers, et des vivres pour la route."

"Oh c'est pas vrai...Pas les boulets pitié !" soupira le seigneur Léodagan

"Mais comment vous avez su que...Qui vous a informé de notre départ bande de crétin ?" S'étonna nerveusement le Roi

"Les seigneurs Karadoc et Perceval, assurément. Nous les avons rencontrés près des cuisines pendant qu'ils préparaient leurs baluchons." Dit alors lentement Gauvain pendant que les seigneurs Karadoc et Perceval gonflèrent leurs torses, fiers d'être cité pour autre chose que des reproches.

"Au début, on pensait à un pique-nique, alors on s'est dit chouette, mais après on s'est dit : oui mais s'il y'a des guêpes..." rajouta Yvain aux propos de son ami

"Et quand le seigneur Bohort nous a expliqué que vous vous prépariez pour aller voir les elfes, on s'est tout de suite précipité pour vous rejoindre avec tout ce qu'il faut pour le voyage. Quoi de mieux pour une délégation que deux chevaliers prestigieux représentatifs de la jeunesse du pays de Bretagne !" S'enjoua Gauvain

"Et les poneys là, vous trouvez que c'est prestigieux pour des chevaliers ? Bonjour l'image. En plus, je vous ferais remarquer que tous les paysans nous regardent l ! On passe pour des cons ! Alors vous faites comme si on se connaissait pas et vous faites demi-tour !" Chuchota le seigneur Léodagan au bord de la crise de nerf, préférant baisser la voix de peur d' être entendu par la foule de plus en plus nombreuses.

"Maintenant qu'ils sont là, ce serait injuste de les renvoyer dans leur chambre..." Répliqua le seigneur Bohort, connu pour prendre la défense de ce qu'il appelle souvent "ses jeunes protégés"

"Nous nous montrerons dignes de cette aventure mon oncle !" Lança Gauvain

Le Roi se tourna vers Léodagan en quête d'un conseil ou d'une réponse qui pourrait faire pencher la conversation vers une issue favorable pour eux.

"Ahhhh me regardez pas comme ça, là c'est votre problème s'ils viennent, pas le mien. De toute façon, faut pas se leurrer, à la moindre embuscade, on perdra Bohort et ces deux là parce qu'ils vont se mettre courir comme des femmes. Avec le temps, on commence à les connaître." Dit alors Léodagan

"Figurez-vous que j'ai pas honte moi, je vois pas ce que ça a de si curieux de vouloir rester en vie !" Répondit Bohort au seigneur Calédonien avec assurance "Encore que...d'habitude, il y'a toujours quelque chose qui nous attend au bout, et qui nous motive un peu, une récompense ou autre chose, mais là on fonce droit vers un portail magique, et vers le danger, pour rien !" S'égosilla Bohort

"Comment ça pour rien ?" Demanda le jeune Yvain

"Bah c'est-à-dire que là...Le messager a bien dit qu'il avait juste besoin que je vienne avec Excalibur, et c'est tout...Il est vrai que j'ai pas entendu parler de récompense matériel ou monnétaire d'aucune sorte" Dit alors le Roi Arthur d'un air gêné "Après si le fait qu'il n'y ait rien la clef, ça en gêne certains, tant pis, ne venez pas. Moi je pense surtout aux prestiges et la gloire, mais ça la gloire tout le monde s'en tape ! Si on y va tous, soudés , ensemble, pour la gloire du truc, ok. Mais si je suis tout seul devant, et le seul motivé même s'il y'a rien la clef, je vous le dis franchement, au bout d'un moment, ça va me gonfler. Non puis j'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça, je veux que la décision et la motivation soit collective. Alors, du coup, vous tous, vous décidez quoi ?"

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la troupe pour se disperser dans les différentes écuries et allées du château, laissant le Roi de Bretagne et le Père Blaise seul, entouré par la foule en cortège, dans un climat d'incompréhension générale.

"C'est ça le problème, le libre arbitre, vous laissez le choix à n'importe qui et c'est fini...Et dans un groupe, y'a aussi l'effet de masse...Quand il y'en a un qui prend une décision, les autres suivent...C'est inévitable" Dit calmement l'homme d'église

"Eh ben l'effet de masse il va être corrigé, vous allez me les chercher par la peau du cul, vous leur dites qu'ils rappliquent de suite, sinon je leur fais ramasser la merde, tous les jours, de tous les cochons des fermes avoisinantes pendant 2 ans ! Une bonne trouille bleu, ça, ça va leur donner de la motivation tiens, tu vas voir !" lança énergiquement le Roi

"Eh ben...Niveau image bonjour. Quand j'vais rédiger tout ça dans la légende arthurienne, les générations futures vont bien rigoler..." Soupira Père Blaise

"La légende, vous la roulez comme il faut, vous écartez bien les fesses et vous la mettez là où j'pense !" Hurla alors Arthur aux oreilles du Père Blaise

"Ok...C'est p't'être pas la peine de le notifier ça ?"


	2. Une route ordinaire

« Alors que le Roi Arthur quitta son modeste château, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la joie et l'exaltation de ses fiers chevaliers, l'accompagnant dans sa noble quête. En route pour le portail magique de Djhorben, que leur fera traverser l'illustre enchanteur de Kaamelott, le Roi armé de sa fidèle épée Excalibur, objet majeure de l'intrigante mission pour sauver le monde, sourit amicalement à son tendre beau-père également membre du voyage. Quand il repensa aux paroles du messager… »

« Dites, la sérénade là, vous allez pas nous la faire tout le long de la route si ? » Stoppa le Roi

« Bah si Sir, c'est mon truc les histoires, sinon comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse entrée dans la légende ? » Questionna le Père Blaise « Imaginez un peu, je vois déjà d'ici le titre de votre noble quête : Le Roi Arhur, Seigneur d'Imladris ! Oh ! Quel titre merveilleux. A n'en point douter, rien que le titre va titiller la curiosité de tout le monde.»

« Et les mensonges c'est du prestige dans l'histoire ? Non parce que déjà, j'ai frôlé le malaise avec 'L'Illustre enchanteur', mais après c'est monté crescendo en nausée abondante quand mon beau-fils m'a souri amicalement » Poursuivit le Seigneur Léodagan, non sans une pointe d'ironie « Puis le Seigneur d'Imladris ? Que je sache, on l'a pas convié pour faire de lui le Roi du patelin, déjà qu'il est à peine fichu de gérer convenablement son royaume, alors celui des Elfes… »

« Dites beau papa, vous avez conscience que le Roi de Norvège, a fait écarteler son premier ministre, soit disant parce que celui çi avait respiré trop fort ? Alors touchez de vous en rappeler, hein, quand vous me traitez d'incapable… » Fit remarquer le Roi.

« Oui, rohhhh, tout de suite les grands mots. Je dis juste, que, quitte à raconter une histoire, autant qu'elle soit juste et vraie. Pas besoin d'embellir le tout avec tout un charabia à coucher dehors ! C'est les péquenots qui vont écouter ça plus tard, faut faire court et concis, point barre…

'Ils sont partis, faisait beau, les chevaux avaient des mouches au cul' et voilàààà, là c'est accessible au vocabulaire du péquenot du coin…En plus il fait des phrases à rallonge, sans temps de pause, on a pas le temps de piger le sens de l'information dans tout son blabla ! Et dites pas que j'ai tort Père Blaise ! » Conclua Lédoagan, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer un certain sourire, en constatant la vexation du Père Blaise, habitué à consigner toutes les aventures du Roi. « En plus, il blablate, mais il note pas de toute façon »

« Tiens c'est vrai, vous notez pas ? » Relança l'enchanteur

« J'ai pas besoin de noter là ! Après toutes ces années à consigner et à rédiger par écrit tous vos récits, j'ai développé un sens de la mémoire infaillible ! Jusqu'au détail près, et à la virgule près ! Alors vous inquiétez Seigneur Léodagan, vous l'aurez vos mouches au cul ! » Hurla l'homme d'Eglise.

« Ah puis attention, ce serait dommage de la perdre, votre petite collection d'histoire…Avec ce qu'elles racontent, doit bien y avoir de quoi nous reconvertir dans le spectacle de rue humoristique ! » Dit alors le Seigneur Léodagan, en riant jaune.

« Nonnn, mais c'est pas contre vous Père Blaise, c'est juste que ça fait pas 30 secondes qu'on est partit que vous nous bassinez déjà avec vos récits à consigner, attendez un peu qu'il se passe quelque chose d'exaltant avant de devoir vous en rappeler. » Expliqua le Roi Arthur.

« En plus moi, si on me parle pendant que je suis un cheval, ça me donne envie de lâcher un renard si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » Poursuivit le Seigneur Perceval, sujet à quelques nausées.

« Bon ça suffit les commentaires ! » S'exclama le Roi « Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de tous la mettre en veilleuse jusqu'au portail, et de vous comporter dignement comme devrait l'être une escorte protocolaire ! Je vous rappelle que sur la route on va croiser les gens du peuple, et tout un autre d'autre trou du cul ! Et que j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on nous voit nous engueuler ! Alors maintenant vous faites vœu de silence, et tout le monde fièrement en scelle ! »

« Quel rapport avec la cuisine Sir ? » Demanda le Seigneur Perceval

« De ? » Questionna le Roi Arthur

« Bah, quand vous dites tout le monde en scelle, ça a un rapport avec le sel de cuisine ? Ou c'est un genre de sous code pour que Karadoc et moi on reparte au château et qu'on dégage en cuisine ? »

« Mais j'ai jamais parlé de cuisine, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez 'spèce de taré ?! »

« Ah bah je sais pas, on parlait d'escorte, de portail, puis soudainement vous avez fait allusion à du sel. Moi j'en ai pas, mais le Seigneur Karadoc peut-être…? »

« Ahh attention, le sel c'est moi qui le fait, c'est du maison, c'est perso, ça se prête pas. Alors oui, j'en ai bien un petit flacon sur moi, mais c'est pas une raison pour commencer à taper chez les autres pour avoir de la meilleure qualité ! » Conclut alors le Seigneur Karadoc, vexait par la requête du Roi.

Il faut reconnaître, que le Seigneur Karadoc, était un as en ce qui avait attrait à la cuisine, du fromage de brebis, en passant par la tomme de chèvre, et jusqu'au pain Le Seigneur Karadoc était connu pour la qualité première de ses produits, fabrication maison. Faisant sa réputation, et celle de nombreux produits, jalousement réclamés jusque dans les pays voisins de l'Ile de Bretagne.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de votre sel, je parle de la scelle du cheval, la scelle là ! Celle sur laquelle vous avez posé votre gros cul ! La scelle du cheval, de votre monture, pas le sel, la scelle du cheval ! » Cria le Roi.

« Chuis perdu… » Grima le Seigneur Perceval, ayant perdu le fil du sujet.

« MAIS BOUCLEZ LAAAAA ! » Hurla le Roi à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

« Après si ça urge vraiment Sir, j'peux vous en passé un peu de mon sel… »

Le Roi Arthur, au bord de la crise de nerf, et de l'évanouissement, commença à prendre sa tension au niveau de son poignet, les yeux perdus, et le teint blanchâtre.

La conversation ne s'était pas poursuivi, faute de réponse de la part du Roi de Bretagne, les autres compagnons, n'ayant pas préféré alimenter une conversation sans queue ni tête.

Après plusieurs heures de route, des duos s'étaient créée entre nos différents compagnons, chacun développant un sujet plus passionnant les uns que les autres. Rien de bien surprenant, puisque des binômes s'étaient naturellement proposés pour participer à cette quête.

Le Roi de Bretagne et le Roi de Carmélide, n'avaient prononcés aucuns mots depuis plusieurs heures, habitées par un sérieux et un silence exemplaire, qui impressionnaient les nombreux paysans croisés sur leur chemin. Les Seigneurs Yvain et Gauvain, quant à eux, s'efforçaient tant que possible à rester assis sur leur monture Il est vrai que les deux chevaliers n'avaient pas l'habitude des longs trajets à travers champs et forêt. Et le printemps présent ne rassurait pas le chevalier Yvain, craintif des guêpes…C'était devenu d'ailleurs l'un des principaux sujets de conversation de nos deux comparses.

En coupant par la forêt, le Roi Arthur savait qu'il ferait gagner à sa fière escorte, bien des heures de trajet, d'autant que la nuit commençait à s'installer. L'enchanteur de Kaamelott avait d'ailleurs soulignait qu'il leur faudrait encore deux jours de cheval pour atteindre le portail de Djhorben, qui les transporterait instantanément en Terre du Milieu.

Sur les ordres du Roi de Bretagne et de Carmélide, la fidèle troupe avait établi un camp en plein milieu de la forêt, loin des champs et des villes. Ce qui n'était pas sans générer de grande crainte chez le Seigneur Bohort, Yvain, et Gauvain, pour qui, le simple cri d'un lapin pouvait provoquer chez eux de vraies crises de panique.

Les Seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc, avaient éprouvées certaines difficultés à monter leur tente, habitué à ce que les soldats du camp le fassent pour eux. A ce jour, personne n'a pu expliquer comment ces deux compères, s'étaient arrangés pour brûler la moitié de leur tente, sans avoir de torche en main Ce qui, bien entendu, avait provoqué la colère du Roi.

Le Roi fit monté le campement en cercle, principe classique de ses classes dans l'armée Romaine, afin d'éviter des attaques ennemies Toute la troupe put apprécier avec joie, la participation du Seigneur Karadoc, à la préparation d'un modeste repas, agrémenté d'un lapin capturé par le Seigneur Léodagan. Avec une infirme partie de ses victuailles, le Seigneur Karadoc pu mijoter à ses compagnons, un ragoût bien de chez lui, synonyme de bonne humeur, et de convivialité.

Le repas s'était déroulé sans encombre, ni sujet fâcheux, nos compagnons étant bien trop fatigué par leur longue route. On ne réalisait que, trop rarement, la complexité, et l'énergie nécessaire à chevaucher une monture dans une position aussi inconfortable, que fatiguante. Et le Seigneur Karadoc ne le savait que trop bien « Un bon repas, vous remettrait un clochard boiteux sur pied ! » comme il le répétait si souvent. Voilà la raison qui l'avait amené à partager la plupart de ses provisions, en prenant soin d'en garder la plus grande partie pour lui.

Malgré la bonne entente au cours du repas, quelque chose tracassait visiblement le Roi, et beaucoup l'avait remarqué. Silencieux, la mine grise, plus pensif que sociable, il finit néanmoins par murmurer une phrase.

« Y'a quelque chose qui cloche… »

« De quoi ? » Demanda le Seigneur Léodagan.

« Le Seigneur Elrond, qui me fait demander avec Excalibur…Ca sous-entend donc qu'il a besoin de son pouvoir magique, donc, fatalement, de la seule personne qui peut l'activer…Il lui faut donc utiliser Excalbur pendant que je la tienne en main…Mais pourquoi ? J'veux dire, c'est pas les magiciens ni les sorcières qui manquent par chez eux…Et il n'a pas trouvé un autre alternatif que mon épée ? » Les paroles du Roi avaient jeté un froid parmi l'escorte, laissant la plupart en proie à des échanges de regards anxieux, et interrogateur « Et ce messager ? Plutôt avare en information non ? Après tout, pour motiver quelqu'un, on lui donne un but, une raison, mais là…Rien…Juste, et seulement…Rien…Pas même un infime motif… » Poursuivit le Roi.

« Mon oncle… » Dit alors Gauvain « Pensez-vous qu'il nous ferait demander…Pour un sort qui dépasse les compétences de leur magie, toutes confondues ? »

« Toutes magies confondues ? Bah on a bien fait d'emmener Merlin alors ! » S'exclama le Roi de Carmélide.

« Et pourquoi ça Môsieur ? J'pourrais vous surprendre ! » Rétorqua farouchement l'enchanteur

« Ah mais je ne demande que ça…Parce que la Terre du Milieu, question magie et sort, ils sont pas en reste ! Entre leur divination, leur potion, leur nécromancie, leur magie noir, et j'en passe…Ah non non non, ça fait du bien de se sentir en sécurité alors l'autre énergumène… » Poursuivit Léodagan

« Attention parce que les loups cette nuit, ils pourraient bien venir vous bouffez hein, j'ai qu'un mot à dire ! » Hurla l'enchanteur

« Et moi je n'aurais que mon poing à vous mettre pour vous faire taire ! »

« Dites Sir, c'est quoi la Nécromancie ? » Demanda le Seigneur Perceval

« C'est un genre de magie noir, qui fait se relever les morts… » Répondit Père Blaise, en serrant sa croix autour du cou

« Et ça sert à quoi ? »

« C'est assez puissant, avec ça, vous pourriez renvoyer une armée décimée au combat…Les soldats ne ressentent ni la fatigue, ni la faim, ni la peur, et certainement pas la peur de mourir à nouveau… »

« Dans ce cas, les gars ils sont plus morts ? » Interrogea le Seigneur Karadoc

« Bah si… » Dit alors le Roi

« Bah non, si les gars ils sont morts, mais qu'on les ressuscite pour le combat, dans ce cas…C'est des morts, qui sont vivants ? » Fit alors remarquer le Seigneur Perceval, en réponse à la question de son ami.

« Mais un mort, ça peut pas être vivant, mort et vivant, c'est contradictoire…S'ils sont morts, c'est des morts morts, mais pas des morts vivants. Sinon les vivants qui meurent, on dirait des vivants vivants, ou des vivants morts ? » S'interrogea Karadoc

« Non, s'ils meurent, ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent plus se relever. C'est des morts morts…Par contre, avec la nécromancie, ces même morts, peuvent redevenir vivant un court instant pour finir un truc, ce sont des morts…Vivants…Mais…Qui sont morts…Car…Vivants…Non…J'mélange un truc là…Non, en fait c'est des vivants car ils étaient morts….Mais redeviennent vivants le temps de faire quelque chose, car de nouveau vivants, c'est donc des morts vivants morts re-vivants, mais mort…» Poursuivit le Seigneur Perceval

La répartie du Seigneur Perceval avait généré l'incompréhension du groupe, toujours aussi fasciné par ces échanges réguliers entre les deux comparses, que eux seuls semblaient comprendre.

« Toute façon, la magie, c'est d'la merde ! » Conclu le Seigneur Karadoc.

La conversation autour du repas avait fin avec ce sujet, la principale préoccupation du moment, consistait à savoir qui commencerait le premier tour de garde, et l'ordre judicieux des roulements, compte tenu des handicaps de chacun, et du besoin du Seigneur Karadoc, à enchaîner ses différents repas de nuit.

Le Seigneur Léodagan choisit alors de commencer le premier, habitué des campements, celui-ci savait que le premier tour permettait de poursuivre une nuit plus longue, et donc, plus reposante.

Au bout de quelques heures, vint alors le tour de garde du Seigneur Bohort, dont la principale activité consistait à raviver le feu, et à s'emmitoufler le plus possible sous une couverture, attentif et craintif des créatures de la nuit, surtout des lapins adulte.

Mais, non loin de là, à la faveur de la nuit noir, des ombres commençaient à s'approcher silencieusement du camp.


End file.
